If they hurt you, They hurt me too
by Taxene
Summary: Tak is back and in love with Gaz. At first her brother seems okay with it but as time wears on Gaz starts to wonder if her brother really is on her side. GaTr
1. They say they don't trust

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too**

Prologue

They say they don't trust

(Disclaimer: Yes I do own Invader Zim and everything else. I OWN THE WORLD. That is why I am up at midnight writing fan fictions that no one will read. So basically I OWN NOTHING! The song belongs to Tatu and everything else (including the format dear Die-ary) belongs to Jhonan who is probably sharpening an ice pick because he knows someone somewhere is writing a GaTr)

(A/N Each chapter will start off with a journal entry from either Gaz or Tak. This one is from Gaz)

_Dear Die-ary, _

_Today I saw the last person I thought I would. I was sitting in my homeroom class minding my own business trying to tune out Ms. Bitters Doom rant when who walks into the room but Tak. So I admit I have thought about her a lot. Ever since she left she has been in my thoughts. Haunting me like some type of spirit that has yet to have peace. Okay so I admit it I am in love with Tak. I have been in love with Tak since before I knew what it was. Since before I knew it was wrong to love another girl. But what can I say. I'm just crazy like that._

_Gaz _

It was Gaz's Junior year when Tak came back to earth Gaz was extremely happy. Of course she would never admit it out loud at that time. She was even more excited when Ms. Bitters sat Tak next Gaz.

Tak wasn't quite sure why she was there. She knew she needed to get both her ship and her SIR back. Part of her came back for Gaz. The Irken had no idea why she was in love with a human. It was kind of like falling in love with the enemy.

Tak sat down next to Gaz and looked over at the human. "So we meet again Gaz" she said. "Don't worry I'm not out to destroy your planet. Zim can destroy it I really don't care"

"I could care less about the planet," Gaz replied. "Zim is doing a horrible job of taking it over anyways. The Tallest don't care about him or Earth. Dib found out the Tallest sent Zim to Earth hoping to kill him off"

"Well I feel better about not taking it over" Tak pulled her feet up on the desk. "Zim always was a failure at everything."

Gaz looked at Tak, Unlike Zim she had not grown since the last time they had met. She still stood about 5foot tall while Zim had grown to about 5' 10" She still had her same disguise.

When the bell rang Tak took her feet off her desk and she stood up. "See you around sometime Gaz" she said and with that she was gone.

At lunch Gaz sat at her usual table with Dib. He was ranting about Zim when Gaz said, "Tak's back"

"Tak?" Dib said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dib-stink I am sure it was Tak."

"Watch out for her I don't trust her,"

Gaz ignored her brother and continued to play her Game Slave 3. But she was failing horribly because she couldn't help but think about the blue haired goddess she sat next to.


	2. You, me, we us

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too**

Chapter One

**You, me, we, us**

Tak's log

**Invader Tak's Log**

**So I returned to Earth. My main reason of course is to get my ship and Mimi but as I entered my new class in "Hi Skool" I almost forgot my mission. Why? One word Gaz. The Dib-humans sister. Okay so I admit I thought about her a lot since I left but it doesn't compare to the feeling I got when I saw her again. I belive it is what the human meat creatures call love or something like that. Who knows? I have to force myself to remember that she was the one that turned Mimi as useless as Gir. Yet I find myself loving her. Why? I have to remember my mission. **

**Invader Tak **

Dib dumped his food in the trash and ran to talk to Zim about Tak. Gaz just sat in the cafeteria playing her Game Slave trying to keep her mind focused on the game. A few minutes later she heard Tak's voice

"Is this seat taken?"

"No not at all," Gaz stammered. She looked over at Tak. She was surprised to see the Irken eating. "Aren't you like allergic to the food?"

"Its kind of like an allergy but its not to the food its to earth water" Tak replied. "And I am eating Irken food." Tak lifted her can of soda and showed Gaz the Irken symbol on the bottom. "So there for it is safe for me to eat. I don't understand why anyone would willing eat this cafeteria food anyways."

"I think that there is an unwritten law that states that anyone who likes cafeteria food has deep mental problems. Like my brother. I have no idea why he eats it."

"Your brother Dib is an interesting character."

"Our father calls him his poor insane son"

"I belive it" Tak put her heavy boots on the cafeteria table. "What does that thing do?"

Gaz was confused for a second and then Tak pointed to her Game Slave 3. "Oh it's a Game Slave 3. You play video games on it."

"What is a video game?"

"Well" Gaz paused for a moment to think. She had never met anyone who didn't know what a video game was. "Basically a video game is a game that involves interaction with a user interface to generate visual feedback on a video device"

"That's some pretty heavy terms Gaz. I understand that but explain more about these video games"

"The "video" in "video game" traditionally refers to a raster display device. The electronic systems used to play video games are known as platforms; examples of these are personal computers and video game consoles. These platforms are broad in range, from large computers such as mainframes, to handheld devices such as cell phones and the Game Slave 3. The user interface to manipulate video games is generally called a game controller, which varies across platforms. For instance, a dedicated console controller might consist of only a button and a joystick, or feature a dozen buttons and one or more joystick"

"That is a quite impressive description. These 'Video games' seem interesting. Of course Irken's would never bother with such things. Usually an Irken doesn't have time for such things but earth is so much more slow paced I guess its something that is good for earth."

There conversation was cut into by the shrill of the bell. "Come Gaz time to return to that horrible Ms. Bitters woman." Tak said standing up. She held her hand out to help Gaz up. Gaz took it. She was surprised that Tak's hand was warm. Zim's skin always seemed cold. Gaz also noticed something else. Tak's voice seemed fuller and not as childish. It sounded closer to the way her computer sounded.

As they were sitting in class, Gaz kept stealing glances at Tak. Now that Gaz looked at her, she realized that Tak did look a little different. Her eyes seemed a little sweeter and her features seemed not as sharp. Gaz couldn't help but think that Tak was beautiful. She could hardly belive she was falling for the Irken. But she was sure that she was falling.


	3. Note

This story is over for now. I tried writing another chapter and I got bitched at I may bring it back later but for right now it makes me sick to write it. The story didn't come out right and I keep making mistakes.

My writing is better then this I swear go read some of my other work. My characters can tend to be occ but they are like 4 or 5 years older then they were in the show that many years could change a person.

Gaz has been thinking about Tak a lot since she left. Have you ever heard of absence makes the heart grow fonder? Gaz has started from time to time feel love not only about Tak but about other girls because of it she has become more defensive and mean around Dib. Yes I meant for her to call him Dib-Stink

As for Tak yes she can feel love but it is a defect (that was going to be explained in later chapters) At one point a long time ago Irken's could feel love and reproduce but they lost the ability when the test tube birthing came about. Feeling love is a defect. The bolt in her head is supposed to fix her defects but feeling love is one that didn't get fix.

I do have a learning disorder when it comes to spelling and grammar, I have a very hard time getting my ideas down on to paper. I often time have anxiety attacks during class because I know what I want to say but I can't get it out. It's easier when I type though because I have spelling and grammar check

So the story is over it is gone. If I do rewrite it (which I highly doubt) it will not be for a long time. Sorry If I seem bitchy its just I was having a really bad day today and I got a flame and I went back and realized what a piece of crap this story is. I really am sorry.


End file.
